Summer Camp
by Ms.Tanaka
Summary: Naruto is sent to a camp by his parents. He has to share a hut with Sasuke. Chaos will happen. Yaoi, SasuNaru, ItaNaru. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! *waves* This is my first ff ever. So be – well, not kind… But I would really appreciate if you gave me reviews which are more than: "Oh, I love it." or "Ugh, I hate it." No one can improve a story if he doesn't know what he does wrong. **

**WARNING: **

**Yaoi. Means BoyxBoy. If you have a problem with that, please leave.**

**Rape/Attempted rape. In later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy! **

Prologue

"What?"

"Naruto, calm down. There's no need to behave like this!"

Naruto stared at his father. "You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am serious. So don't be sulky and start packing." Naruto let out a yelp and went to the door. There he turned and said: "You know, if you told me earlier, maybe I wouldn't be so upset!" With that he slammed the door shut.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was upset. Very upset. Not to say he was ready to explode.

What were his parents thinking?

~~*Flashback*~~

_Naruto woke up. After stretching and yawning, he stared at the ceiling. It was the first day of summer holidays. No bullying, no beating up, just because his father found out he was gay and the blond lived now with his father and stepfather. _

_Don__'__t get it wrong, Naruto liked his stepfather a lot. He thought he and his father were really cute together (but of course he never told them). He had no problem with his father being gay. Hell, he was bi himself!_

_But it seemed that some people in his school had a problem with that. And they didn't even know he was bi. If they knew, everything would be worse. Well, no one knew, except for his fathers. But there was one thing really no one knew, even not his parents: He, Naruto, had a major crush on Itachi Uchiha. _

_That guy was a few classes above him and Naruto knew not much about him. In fact, only three things:_

_1) He had the best grades of his whole vintage._

_2) He had a younger brother named Sasuke, who was one class above Naruto. (He had also the best marks of his vintage.)_

_3) (and most disappointing fact) He had a girlfriend._

_Every time he saw Itachi and his girlfriend, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Naruto knew it would have hurt more, if they were making out in public. The only thing he saw them do was holding hands and kissing on the cheek to say hello or goodbye. But this was already enough for him to suffer._

_Naruto decided he didn__'__t want to think about the Uchiha during the holidays. He wouldn__'__t see him anyways._

_He got up, showered and went down for breakfast._

_His stepfather was working, his father sat at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper._

"_Morning Dad." __–__ "Good Morning."_

_They were quiet for a while, until his father laid a piece of paper in front of Naruto. He said nothing while Naruto read it._

_When he looked up, his eyes were full of anger. He threw the paper over the table. "This can__'__t be true."_

"_Aren__'__t you lucky?"_

"_Should I? You__'__re sending me straight into the enemies__'__ arms. Of course I am not lucky."_

"_But we thought it would be funny. You don__'__t have any close friends. Why don__'__t find some?"_

"_Dad, camps are not for making friends. You go with your friends to camps to have fun."_

"_Naruto. You never were in a camp. How can you know that?"_

"_I just know it."_

"_Listen: This is your chance. It's a camp which is not normal. It's unique. Everyone who was there just loves it. And you can nearly do whatever you want. There are a lot of free time activities, you can choose between. But all the things have a price. We payed a lot of money for it. You better appreciate it. I drive you to the camp tomorrow."_

"_What?"_

"_Naruto, calm down. There__'__s no need to behave like this!"_

~~*Flashback finished*~~

Naruto was in a really bad mood. Not that he had to go to a camp against his will. He didn't even have time to enjoy his holidays. Of course, his fathers thought it would be a good idea. Pouting, Naruto looked out of the window. His stepfather tried to start a conversation, but when Naruto didn't responded, he stopped talking. Now they were driving for one hour in awkward silence.

Suddenly the car stopped. Naruto jolted out of his sleep and glanced out of the car. They were no longer in town and parked in a parking lot under trees.

Children and teenagers walked by, all chatting with friends. Some were still at the car, trying to avoid goodbye-kisses from their mother. No one sent strange looks into the car.

When Naruto did not get ready for going out of the car, his father turned around and said: "Come on, Naruto. It can't be that bad. No one seems to know you. And I think they don't care that you have two dads. Just get out. They will welcome everyone in 15 minutes. Just be there in time and no one will even notice you."

Naruto sighed. He knew it was no use, so he just jumped out of the car and lifted his suitcase out of the trunk. He said goodbye to his fathers and followed the flock of kids. The blonde looked around and tried to find someone he knew. There was no one.

Only a black haired guy at his age looked familiar to him, but Naruto was sure, he never saw this boy before. He just reminded him of someone else, although he knew not who.

He decided to let it not bother him.

When they reached something that looked like a stage, Naruto groaned. If this was a camp like the ones in the movies, he would kill himself immediately.

He noticed that the other kids sat down on the bare ground. Well, he thought, on the other hand, which normal camp would let his customers sit on the ground…? Wait. Is this good or bad?

Before the blond had time to think about that any longer a man jumped cheerfully on the stage. Naruto blinked. It couldn't be. This man had a bowl cut and was dressed in green. Not only a green shirt, but also green shorts and even green socks which stuck out of green sneakers.

When he opened his mouth, Naruto wanted nothing than running away, screaming loudly the worst curses he knew.

"Welcome kids. It's such a great day! The birds are tweeting and you are full of youth! You will have the greatest days in your life! Let's start. I'm sure you are all overexcited, since you have so much energy! Who will run around the camp 500 times first?"

And the man shouted all this into a microphone which appeared out of nowhere. Naruto clasped his ears. This man was so loud. And what did he mean with running 500 rounds anyways?

When the blond thought he could let go of his ears, he saw a brunette man with a scar over his nose and a really messed up ponytail enter the stage. He slapped the green man's head, snatched the microphone and turned to the kids. He smiled and said: "Welcome. I'm Iruka Umino and I'm apologizing for this guy." He pointed at the man with the bowl cut. "Gai can sometimes be really strange. But you can cope with it… And by the way: Gai, this is not a sport camp. The kids are here for fun, not for physical exercise."

Gai said something but Naruto was too far away to hear it. Iruka slapped his head again. The green man went off the stage after that. Iruka talked again: "Well, anyways. Today will be nothing special. We will just tell you the persons you share a room with and then you will have time to get to know each other. I will not tolerate people staying inside the huts all day long and avoiding the others."

He took a piece of paper of trouser pocket and unfolded it.

"When I called your name you can go, meet your roommates and unpack things. Then I want you to come back again so I can give you some general information."

He began to read out of what was apparently a list. First all the children, which were also in the camp were named and disappeared. When they were all gone, Iruka looked at the little crowd of teenagers in front of him: "You are less people than we thought. So you will be with not four people in one hut but only two. But I think everything will work out right anyways. Well, let's see."

He rustled with the paper, turned the sheet finally around and said: "Ok, hut no. one: Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto saw two girls, one pink and the other one blond haired, standing up, and walking away.

"Hut no. two: Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka."

One boy who looked like he just woke up and another one with two red marks in his face stood up and walked away.

"Hut no. three: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto froze. This couldn't be. Did he just say Uchiha?

He looked around and saw the black haired guy he noticed earlier lift himself up and walked away like the others before.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Are you here?" Iruka interrupted him in this thoughts and Naruto jumped up.

"Yes I am. Sorry, I wasn't listening."

He got his suitcase and walked away.

While he went to Hut no. 3, he thought: Well, this isn't so bad. Sharing one hut with an Uchiha. Maybe I will learn how to make Itachi notice me.

**So, what do you think?**

**Things are getting pretty fast. I try to slow them down in the next chapters.**

**Oh, and do you know, what you can do in camps? I was never in one, so I have no idea. If you know good activities, please share your wisdom with me.^^ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey!**

**This is the first real chapter of "Summer Camp". I tried to regard the suggestions in the reviews. Speaking of reviews: 3 reviews for this little prologue chapter. Wow. And all positive. Thanks a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Naruto opened the door of the hut he would share with the Uchiha for the next few weeks. While he tried heaving his suitcase onto the step, he couldn't help but notice how nice the hut looked.

It was not big, but it had really friendly furniture.

Like Iruka had said, the hut was originally for four people, so there were four beds. A table with four chairs stood in the middle of the room and between the beds stood a few cupboards. The usual furniture you have also in hostels.

Everything looked new and suiting. But these were not the things Naruto liked about the hut so much. It was the windows. There were 2 big windows on the walls which were not covered by a cupboard. The blond had a beautiful view. Through one window he was able to see a wood with mountains in the background. The mountain top was hidden by thick fog or maybe clouds, although the mountains didn't seem that high. From the other window he saw the path which led to their hut and a huge meadow with a slight descent. He even thought to see a small brook in the meadow.

At the ceiling, right above the table, was another small window, which brightened the room.

The windows and the warm colors of the furniture made the hut pretty cozy.

Naruto jerked a little bit when he heard a rather cold voice: "Close the door, there's a draft."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had just started unpacking his things and didn't even bother to look at him.

The blond pouted a little bit and closed the door. This was not like he imagined his first contact with an Uchiha to be.

They finished emptying their suitcases in silence. When they were about to leave, Naruto hold out his hand, smiled and said: "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." Sasuke looked at him, ignored the hand and said: "I know." Naruto turned pale. How could he know? He thought no one knew that he was the kid who was bullied in school. "How…how can you k…know that?"

Sasuke gave him an unemotional look and answered: "Iruka said your name, dobe."

Naruto blushed slightly –that he hadn't thought of that, how dumb –and shouted: "Don't call me that, teme!"

Sasuke was already on his way outside and said, without turning back: "Whatever… dumbass."

Naruto sent a glare to the ravens back but followed him nevertheless.

When they were back at the stage, they found no one else waiting. Naruto made another attempt to talk with Sasuke but when he received nothing but a glare he decided to stay quiet until the other teens would arrive.

Finally, when even the last one was at the stage again, Iruka started talking to them.

"Ok, I'm not quite sure if I welcomed you. Did I? Anyways: Welcome! I hope you're all here because you want to and not because your parents sent you."

Naruto felt the need to laugh but didn't do it. Sasuke snorted. Maybe he was also here against his will.

"This is the system: Each day you have different activities you have to choose among. You have to choose two of them. You have to choose one which requires being outside and the other one can be inside. We will not accept people who just sit around doing nothing. You will join the first activity between breakfast and lunch and the second between lunch and dinner. After dinner the whole camp will do something together. You don't have to take part in that but we would really appreciate if you do. Don't worry, you will not be sitting around a campfire and sing songs."

Some girls giggled in the background.

"Did I forget something? Oh, yes. Breakfast will be at 8:30 in the morning, lunch at 1:30 p.m. and dinner at 7:30. Until 11:00 p.m. you can do whatever you want as long as you stay on the campground. But be back at 11. We will check if you're lying in your beds. You don't have to sleep after that but you're not allowed to leave your hut after 11. "

Iruka frowned, trying to remember if there was anything else important he'd have to tell.

"I think that's it. Today you will not have any activities. You can walk around or read or sleep or do whatever you want, but please be here again after dinner. We will do something special to get to know each other. This is obligating. Until then, have fun."

He smiled and left the stage.

The girls named Ino and Sakura started chatting with each other immediately, while the boy called Shikamaru seemed to be asleep.

When Naruto took a closer look, he was actually not asleep, only half and he was watching the clouds.

The boy with the marks in his face stood up and walked straight over to Naruto and slumped himself on the ground. He bashed Narutos back and said: "Hey man. I'm Kiba. What's up?"

After Naruto finished coughing, he answered: "Naruto, nice to meet you. But next time… don't hit me so hard, ok?"

Kiba laughed. "Oh, sorry. Are you not man enough to take this?" Naruto was about to get angry, when he saw the smile Kiba sent him and which told that he was just joking.

Naruto grinned and said: "We'll see if you're man enough to take my beating."

They started fighting and rolled over the whole meadow. The girls fled yelling but Shikamaru didn't even bother to look at them. And Sasuke had disappeared to god knows where.

When Iruka came back because of the shouting he found two boys with flushed faces lying on the ground, laughing loudly while the girls were nearly sitting on the trees.

"What are you doing there?", Iruka asked.

Kiba was the first one to be back on his feet, still laughing a bit, but nevertheless he helped Naruto to get back on his feet, too.

Naruto answered hastily: "Nothing, we're just having fun."

"I don't think it's fun if you scare the girls near death. And look at – what was his name again? ... Well, whatever. Look at this boy. He seems to be dead already."

Shikamaru lifted his head a bit and said in a sleepy voice: "I was sleeping. Nothing to worry about."

He yawned, shifted his weight and tilted his head a bit to look at Naruto and Kiba. "What were you doing?"

Kiba laughed. "Nothing important. You can sleep again."

Shikamaru blinked twice, before he got up. "I go to my hut. You're too loud and troublesome."

Naruto turned to Kiba and asked: "Is he always like this?"

Kiba nodded. "He was like that since first grade. And I bet kindergarten was no different. I don't remember him staying awake during at least one lesson. But somehow he always manages to get the best marks and he could be even better if he just paid attention. That's why everyone calls him a genius."

"What about your marks?"

Kiba laughed nervously. "Well, I… You know, I could be really good, if the teachers liked me more."

"They don't like you?" Naruto leaned a bit to Kiba. That seemed interesting.

"Yeah, I played a lot of pranks on them when I was younger. Plus, I didn't learn anything. The teachers got to the opinion, that I had a chance and that I missed it. So they just test me extra hard."

"That sounds tough."

"Well, the situation got a lot better. In reality there's only one teacher who still judges me because of what I did in my early days." Kiba laughed again.

"Do I know this teacher?" If they were at the same school (and Naruto wasn't sure because they had so many students) he could only imagine one teacher to do this.

"I don't know. His name's Orochimaru."

Naruto groaned. Orochimaru was his biology teacher. Not only that he seemed to be very `interested' in experimenting with all kinds of animals, he behaved really strange. His specialty was to appear out of thin air and fright students nearly to death. Especially a certain blond. He seemed to bear a huge grudge against Naruto, to say it nice. Naruto had never found out why.

They sat down and looked around in silence for a few minutes, before Kiba talked again: "So, why are you here?"

"Because my fat…- my parents sent me." Inner Naruto sighed in relief. He almost said "my fathers". Thank god he didn't. He liked Kiba, but he didn't know him well enough to tell him about his parents.

If Kiba noticed what Naruto almost said, he ignored it: "I'm here because of-"

But he was interrupted by three persons who stormed onto the meadow. Well, two persons stormed, the third one walked behind them.

The first one was a guy with brown hair who was chased by a blond girl with four pigtails. The third one was a boy with short red hair, a tattoo above his left eye. He looked really bored but managed it to send evil looks to everyone around him.

They carried all suitcases but the brown haired boy threw his on the meadow in an attempt to get away from the blond girl.

"I told you, it was the wrong turning! But were you listening to me? No! Of course not! Now we're too late! And it's your fault!" At the words of her last sentence she hit him with her suitcase which sounded definitely not empty.

The brown haired tried to cover his head with his hands and squeaked: "I'm sorry Temari! I'm really sorry. But stop hitting me! And anyway, it's all Gaara's fault! If he would have read the card in the right way, we wouldn't be late."

The redhead named Gaara looked at the other boy in a way that made him shrinking before Temari said: "That's it. I'm tired of this. Gaara, he's yours. Do what you want."

But before Gaara could do anything to the brown haired guy, Iruka appeared.

"Ah. You are the three missing participants. Hello, I'm Iruka. Nice to meet you. Please follow me, I will show you your huts."

Temari nodded and followed Iruka, in one hand her suitcase and in the other one the brown haired boys collar. When he started yelping, she just shook him and said: "Be quiet, Kankuro."

Gaara followed them silently. **(1)**

When they were gone, Naruto found himself staring in their direction with wide open mouth. After he closed it, he turned to Kiba again.

"So… what did you want to say?"

Kiba frowned. "I don't remember. The three were freaking me out a bit. I forgot. What was our topic anyways?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know… Do you have any pets?"

"God yes. I own a dog. He's my one and only. My sister and my mum both train dogs, so there are a lot of them running around at home. And you?"

"No, I don't have any. We live in a house, but it's not ours. The hirer doesn't allow any animals that are bigger than a cat. My dad has a cat allergy and I can't cope with small animals like hamsters or mice, so…"

They talked a while, but were interrupted by the girls approaching them and Ino pawing Kibas head. He shoved her hands away. "Hey. Don't mess this gorgeous hair!"

"Hah, your hair and the word gorgeous aren't matching very well." The blond crossed her arms and she and Kiba sent glares at each other.

Sakura sat with a sigh next to Naruto. "Hey, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Naruto. I'm – "Whatever he was going to say was lost in the laughing and screaming of Kiba and Ino. They were now tickling each other.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes. They are best friends since their kindergarten time. They argue and one hour later they are best friends again. They joke around most of the time. I think that's the reason why everyone thinks they're dating."

"They are not?" Well, that was a surprise. After Naruto saw how they behaved he would have bet all his clothes right here that they were together.

"No, they aren't. They tried, a long time ago but it didn't work out very well. And I personally think its better the way it is now." Sakura threw her hair back and giggled. "You should have seen them, while they were together. It was a total mess. All they did was shouting at each other. They tried not a bit to convince the public that they were in a good relationship. Everyone knew they wouldn't last long."

"Oh Sakura! Do you have to tell him all that? It's embarrassing!" Ino buried her face in her hands, but Sakura only laughed.

"You deserve it. I warned you, remember? But you said: 'No! It will be wonderful. We will be the perfect couple.' and stuff like that."

"You warned me? Hah, you think you warned me. But all I heard was: 'That would be so cute' and 'ask him. Don't wait. Do it now.'"

At that time they were both imitating each other in really horrible versions. But from the way Kiba smiled Naruto could tell that they were just joking.

The blond laid on the grass again and looked up into the sky, noticing only half that Kiba joined the conversation and that the girls where now bashing on him.

Maybe his father wasn't so wrong at all. He made friends. Well, it was only the first day; he wouldn't be so audacious to call them friends already. But Naruto felt that they could become his friends, if nothing bad happened between them. They weren't caring about his fathers…

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. Of course they didn't care about them. They didn't know that he had two fathers instead of a mum and a dad at home waiting for him and cooking him meals.

Suddenly Naruto was afraid, that they would turn away from him, if he told them.

But he had to tell them. If they became friends and he invited them and they would meet his fathers without any forewarning, they could cancel their friendship and Naruto could not hold them back. It was their right, since Naruto kept something important like this as a secret.

So, should he tell them or should he not and pretend everything at home was normal?

But he had to tell them. Friends don't keep secrets from each other. He would tell them. He would also tell them that he was bi. No secrets between friends, right?

But not today, Naruto decided. Not while their future friendship was that fragile.

**

* * *

(1) I guess Kankuro was a pretty much OOC^^ Sorry for that.**

**I tried to write more, but the end of this chapter seemed so perfect, I decided to leave it like this.**

**Sakura and Ino are a little bit OOC too, but that will change when they see Sasuke. *evil laughing***

**Please review!**


End file.
